The Fishing Skill
by Synaps
Summary: Seychelles is determined to spend more time with her girlfriend, Vietnam. Which isn't easy, when said girlfriend would rather play videogames than hang out.


**Pairing:** Vietnam/Seychelles

**Genres: **Fluff, romance, comedy

* * *

**The Fishing Skill**

"Teach me."

Vietnam paused her game. Seychelles was leaning over her, tanned hand resting against Vietnam's shoulder. Seychelles was looking intently at the MMORPG Vietnam was currently obsessed with.

Still, it didn't make much sense. "Teach you what?"

"That game-thingy. Teach me how to play it."

Vietnam would never claim she knew the workings of Seychelles' mind, for it was a world all on its own. However, as they _had_ been girlfriends for several months now, Vietnam figured she knew a thing or two about the other girl's interests. Games had never been a part of them. Ever.

Something was up. It didn't seem like anything was wrong, though. More like Seychelles was planning something. In a good way, hopefully.

"What's up?"

Seychelles blushed slightly at the question. It was a sure sign she was hiding something. "I just want to..." she bit her lip and pulled up a paper from her bag. "'Join your _party_'" she read aloud.

"You _do _realise there is no actual partying involved?"

Seychelles puffed up her cheeks in indignation. "Of course."

Vietnam casually leaned over and glanced at the paper. A printed out Wikipedia article.

"If you really want to try, of course I'll help." Vietnam smiled.

Seychelles sat down on the couch and Vietnam leaned against her.

"You're so cute when you're determined." 

oOo 

The request _was_ more than a childish whim, really. Seychelles only wanted to spend more time together with Vietnam. Even though the two of them were girlfriends, they hardly saw each other. Meetings kept them busy most of the time. Not that it was that bad, they could at least see each other then, steal a kiss or two. However, now Vietnam had decided to spend the first free weekend that both of them had at the same time at a _gaming convention_. Seychelles didn't begrudge her girlfriend wanting to spend time on doing something that she loved. What she_ was _against was the idea of spending _even more _time apart.

As Vietnam showed her the basics of the game, Seychelles felt her mind begin to wander. If they went to the con together, she could probably turn it into a weekend-long date... somehow.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Seychelles snapped back to reality.

Vietnam was looking angry.

"Don't ask me for help only to ignore me."

"Sorry, I'll listen. Honest." 

oOo 

The game wasn't actually _boring_.

There just wasn't anything that really grabbed Seychelles' attention. Killing monsters was getting a bit monotonous, especially since all she did was press "X" and hoped she hit something with her sword.

Looking to try out something different, Seychelles started up the herbalism skill. Looking for ingredients sounded like more fun than killing things.

"Stamina potion", she mumbled to herself. "Herbs, diamond dust and fish. ...Fish? I can fish in this?" 

oOo 

Seychelles lived in a small house by the beach. She lived alone, and though Vietnam visited often, she did not think anyone else did. As such, she assumed the noises escaping from inside came from a television set.

Vietnam rang the doorbell.

Nobody answered.

Vietnam sighed. Seychelles probably couldn't hear her over the TV. She wasn't expected either, having taken some time off to make a surprise visit.

She took out her key, one Seychelles had given her to commemorate their second anniversary.

"Hey, Sey! I let myself in."

The call went unanswered.

Making her way across the house, Vietnam followed the sounds into the living room.

"Sey? Aren't you home?"

The vision that met Vietnam's eyes shouldn't have been as much of a shock to her as it actually was. Mostly because she hadn't really thought that Seychelles would stick with the game. The other girl could be somewhat fickle.

Therefore, the sight of Seychelles sitting with her eyes glued to the screen, surrounded by soda cans and bags of crisps, was a bit jarring.

"Sey~" Vietnam waved a hand in front of the girl's face. "Have you been outside this week?"

"Hmm? Oh, hi Viet. Not really."

"It seems like I've created a monster. Remind me to take you fishing or something. Get you outside for a while."

The lines were a bit forces, as Vietnam was used to being on the other side of such a conversation. Taiwan liked to bug her whenever she didn't leave the house in "too long". Most of the time it was refreshing, helped her clear her head. Besides, Seychelles usually loved the outdoors.

Seychelles only shook her head.

"That's not needed. I've been fishing all week. See?"

"You've maxed out the fishing skill?" Vietnam was dumbstruck.

"Yeah. Look, I caught a tuna."

"There wasn't different types of fish in this game. Only 'fish'."

"I got a mod."

"You know what a mod is?"

"U-huh."

Vietnam look at her girlfriend, who still stared at the screen. A smile worked its way to her lips. She leaned over and planted a small kiss on Seychelles' cheek.

"You're so cute when you're focused."

Seychelles returned the smile.

"But seriously though, we're going outside."

* * *

**Author's note: **Yeah, it's Femslash February. I felt I needed to write something for the occasion, and give some love to an odd pairing while doing so. I've been working on and off on this fic for a while, without making any progress. In the end I simply decided to go for it and finish up what I had before the month ended. As such, it's not as long as I had originally planned. Still, it's cute and I kind of like it.


End file.
